


Creepy Graciela

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Dark Comedy, F/F, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marigraciela Nunez and Gabriel Martinez who end up in the land of the dead where dead people lived.





	1. Prologue (Marigraciela's POV)

Sometimes, I wonder if a curse has been placed on my family. It's as if the bad chain of events that had occurred in the past are a result of a witch getting mad or something.

I should probably explain. You see, in 1924, there was this woman, my great great grandmother. She loved dark cabaret which upsets her family. Until one day, she falls in love with a nice man and won a dance contest. But when she won a dance contest, she becomes enemies with a mean girl that have a crush on my great great grandfather

They got married and have a daughter named Graciela.

Aww how cute!

They were nice people unlike my great great great grandparents who hates creepy jazz music.


	2. Something's Wrong with Jacqueline

Marigraciela and Gabriel were making bracelets, but they heard a shrill scream and it was Jacqueline.

"Uh-oh"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"La Toussaint is tomorrow"

"Of course i'll be upset about it, uh what's La Toussaint"

"La Toussaint is a holiday when families visit cemeteries to remember and honour their deceased relatives."

"Just like Todos Los Santos"

"Follow me"

They went to the cemetery.

"Something's Wrong with Jacqueline"

"Nothing"

"Why is she's mad, La Toussaint is something she wants"

"Shh it's not the holiday it's because her great great grandmother died before her great grandma was born."

"Wait Jacqueline has a great great grandmother"

"Shh keep it down the two of them don't get along"

"Why it's because she's better than Jacqueline at anyway possible"

Jacqueline growled.


End file.
